call_of_spongebobfandomcom-20200214-history
Closing Ceremony of Bradley-Pacquiao II: The Rematch
Closing ceremony of Bradley-Pacquiao II: The Rematch '''(offically '''Manny Pacquiao Forever: The Big Reveal) was a ceremony. It was hosted by Michael Buffer and in MGM Grand Garden Arena in the final moments planned by SpongeBob SquarePants. It was directed by Gumball Watterson and began immediately after Jessica Sanchez sing the Star-Spangled Banner again (first time acapella, but now, with music). Most matches does not have closing ceremonies but this match's closing ceremony was described by Western media as "much more lighthearted", "silly" and "fun" than the average closing ceremony. Sequence of Events Opening Immediately after Jessica Sanchez sing the Star-Spangled Banner again with music, the countdown started from "29", indicating the 29th Summer Olympics. From "29" to "11", highlights of this Olympic tribute were shown with countdown numbers on the screen. Accompanied by sound effects, the atmosphere reached its climax. Guided by volunteers, the entire audience counted down from 10, together. Both Arabic numerals and numbers written in Roman characters appeared on the screen with typical patterns of minority ethnic groups as the background. The fireworks burst immediately when the countdown ended, forming a great circle in the sky which symbolized the success of Bradley vs. Pacquiao 2: The Rematch. Michael Buffer shouted his famous line more than "Let us get ready to rumble!": "Let the closing ceremony begin!", to indicate the closing ceremony. Crowd cheers. To pay tribute to Las Vegas, Bob Arum and Dana White has to sing Viva Las Vegas. The Mouse, SquarePants and Wattersons nominated by Michael Buffer to Harold SquarePants, Mickey's father and Richard Watterson in military uniform came to the ring and start a military reunion ceremony who survived Afghanistan. After that, ASEAN and G20 leaders, entered the Grand Garden Arena. The Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department prepared the national flag of USA. The police then carried the flag, in a slow, goose-stepping march, to the flag podium and the US national anthem, Star-Spangled Banner, was sung by the families who got their fathers served to the US Army while the flag was raised. All lights were extinguised in the arena. A video was played on the large screen in the north and south to explain the theme of the Closing Ceremony. The video reviewed the exciting and memorable moments during Pacquiao's life. A grand celebration began: #Two hundred performers in drum formation lined up, in a circle, on the steps of the Main Stage. They danced and beat drums while looking up at the sky. Two large heavenly drums flew from the north and south, and the resonant sound of the drum seemed to come from far away. #The performers beat the heavenly drums in a unique style in magical light. The two heavenly drums met at the center above the arena, slowly falling down to the Main Stage and were suspended about 5 meters above the stage. The heavenly drum and the drum on the ground complemented each other. #Summoned by the drumbeat, 1,148 silver bell dancers wearing silver bells gathered around the Main Stage, and sang and danced for the heavenly drums. A grand celebration was about to begin. Next, silver bell performers danced in time to the beat of the heavenly drums on the Main Stage to greet the guests. #Eight drum carts in different shapes entered the arena, carrying performers who beat drums in unique ways. The sound of the song was mingled with the drumbeat; passionate and dynamic. #Eight rotating poles swung and crossed. #With 60 light wheels shuttling, 200 bouncing and flying men ran and did somersaults. #The silver bell dancers changed into radiating wave lines coming through, and formed four festive passages with the eight drum carts to great the guests. Entrance of Flag-Bearers Led by guides and placard holders, the flag bearers of all delegations entered the arena, divided into groups, entered from Gate 4 in alphabetical order and stood along the main stage. The US flag bearer entered last and stood at the designated place. Greece entering first and US entering last symbolizing a birthplace of Ancient boxing history. After all flags were in position, the politicans entered the arena in no particular order. All politicans entered from four gates without differentiation of nationality. While the politicans were entering, a women's percussion band and two children percussion players played cheerful music. The entire arena was in raptures. Finally, they began to sing. Finn and Gumball Watterson (Leader of Corrida Cartoon Detectives, Inc.) is the only detective to be present. National Anthem of Earth Afterwards, twelve children led twelve representatives of volunteers to walk from Gate 2 to the stage. Then, four children led four new members of Ulimate Paintballing Championship's represnetatives to walk together with four persons for the ceremony from Gate 1 to the Main Stage. At this point, Alexander Ronji Kinoshita, a fictional American-Japanese kid, in his light green polo shirt, blue jeans and black Nike sneakers, composed the National Anthem of Earth. He was very excited as he wants to be a very good composer. Flag-bearers use high-tech flagpopes to deploy blue cloths, including a white globe. As they sing the song, the full version is very entertaining, proclaming YouTube a better version and to add it to klimperklampersion, including a globe and a waving flag, making itself a "tickling anthem", becoming the world's largest anthem longer than Uruguay at 10 minutes. The belt holds in the hands of Pacquiao and the 90,000 audience members were turned on at the same time. In the passionate far-reaching music, 16 lucky cloud yarn strips slowly rose along the "memory tower" on the main stage. The top ends of the lucky cloud yarn strips extended towards the sky and changed into a lucky cloud tree symbolizing friendship and joy. Speeches The Untied States Marine Corps then enter the arena, holding the national flag of Greece. While the Greek flag was being hoisted, the Greek national anthem "Hymn to Liberty" was performed by the Wattersons. Benigno Aquino III walked to the main stage from the VIP corridor. During his speech, he then praised the Las Vegas citizens for their warm reception and effort. He also stated that the Bradley vs. Pacquiao rematch was "truly exceptional". Finally, Barack Obama declared that the Bradley vs. Pacquiao II was officially closed. Eight British Army personnel then entered the arena, carrying the Union Flag. They passed the flag to soldiers of the US Marines. Gumball played God Save the Queen instrumentially to pay tribute to the birthplace of modern boxing and the host country of London 2012 Olympics. As the soldiers exited, the fireworks erupted again, representing the Olympic rings to just pay tribute to the Olympics and fireworks erupted again, representing the Paralympic logo to just pay tribute to the Paralympics. Mayor of Las Vegas Carolyn Goodman waves the flag that has a Top Rank logo as Oscar gives a round of applause and Brian Sandoval came to appear to wave the WBO flag and Brian Krolicki came to appear to wave the Olympic flag to pay tribute to the Olympics. Closing As Cornelius, Barnaby, Dolly, Ambrose, Ermengarde and Ensemble sit on a sofa, they began to sing Put On Your Sunday Clothes. SpongeBob played Taps and Star-Spangled Banner to pay tribute to 9/11 and to also pay tribute to the continuing Second Paulista Civil War and to honor the dead who were in Sao Paulo at September 11, 2001. There is Cirque du Gothique at the closing ceremony to regain pride. US Marines play 1812: Overtune as to symbolize the dedication of the Sochi Winter Olympics indication. All Titanc performers sing the Titanic Musical Finale. The belt holds in the hands of Pacquiao and the 90,000 audience members were turned on at the same time. In the passionate far-reaching music, 16 lucky cloud yarn strips slowly rose along the "memory tower" on the main stage. The top ends of the lucky cloud yarn strips extended towards the sky and changed into a lucky cloud tree symbolizing friendship and joy. The concert section started. As Michael Buffer meet to the cheering audience the Final Countdown, Beyonce and Jimmy Buffet sing the Final Countdown as Elspeth Hanson as the violinist and Kwesi Edman as the cellist play the Final Countdown. David Glen Elsey sings Sweet Victory for Pacquiao's great honor. Southeast Asian politicans sing the ASEAN Way. Several CIA agents sing "Las Vegas, Las Vegas, I Love Las Vegas", a song full of passion, vitality and energy in parody of "Beijing, Beijing, I Love Beijing. Next, seven singers walked from below the steps to the Main Stage and sang "The Moon is Bright Tonight". Two US and foreign singers stand on a ring that centers a Tecate logo went from Gate 1 to the front of the VIP corridor, and sang "The Flame of Love". Two singers on the main stage saing the joyous and passionate song "Surpass It". At this point, there were 50 young singers together. At the same time, 75 aerobatic performers wearing luminous flight clothes performed elevation and rotation in the air. During the song "Please Stay, Guests from Afar", 50 male dancers holding Fuwa lucky cloud yarn strips and paper flower launchers and 120 other dancers danced on the Main Stage in tune with the rhythm of the song. Also, 600 female performers in festival clothes entered the arena, flew around the politicans and danced with all politicans in the arena and 1,046 marshals in tune with the rhythm of the song, forming a spectacular dance circle. Finally, 600 female performers in festive clothes, 112 performers of minority ethnic groups, 50 male dancers, 70 collectors of launched red silk and 200 "memory tower" performers threw the Fuwa lucky cloud yarn strips into the arena, interacting with the politicans. At the same time, innumerable dazzling fireworks were launched from the top of the "bowl rim". As the Mormon Tabernacle Choir enlightens their joy, Michael Buffer introduced the Mormon Tabernacle Choir as they perform on the audience seats to have the world's largest patrotic song ever. All Philippine atheletes three cheer for Pacquiao as confetti blast more and a huge circle of fireworks. Then, numerous festival fireworks formed a huge circle of fireworks. Then, more festival fireworks formed a huge circle of fireworks.symbolizing a very huge success of the closing ceremony. This closing ceremony ended in 10PM. After that, the Philippine atheletes three cheered their way to the post-fight conference. Aftermath At a post-fight conference, Noynoy shouted "Mga kaibigan, ang lahat ng aming pumalakpak bagong pangulo, sa ngayon-retirado atleta Manny Pacquiao!" all hail our new president, the now-retired athlete Manny Pacquiao! to the cheering crowd and elected Pacquaio himself president as he gets a free Jolibee Champ. At 10:05PM in 5 minutes after the match's closing ceremony, Bradley died because his heart lines were all straight because Pacquiao's final punch is so very powerful. At one hour after the closing ceremony, Gumball Watterson declares that match's closing ceremony pathetic. One day later, Bradley's body is sent from Las Vegas to Arlington, Virgina and left him buried in Arlington National Cemetery. Pacquiao ended his atheletical career and higher his political career as President of the Philippines in the morning of April 7, he declared the Philippines to turn April 7 into Pacquiao day, the day when Pacquiao retired and Bradley died at 2:30PM. He watch himself at the closing ceremony of Bradley vs. Pacquiao II on GMA as a recorded-earlier coverage on TV at April 7, 10:30PM instead of a replay. Gumball and SpongeBob declared to merge all fighting and shooting sport promotions on the morning of April 7. Marquerez prevented and refuse to fight Pacquiao forever, causing him to retire too. Mexico and Philippines normalized their relationships. Second Paulista Civil War is likely to continue. One day later, SpongeBob adopted the national anthem and Earthians will no longer sing the last two lines. SpongeBob declared itself the brilliance of all our faiths. Gumball Watterson honored Pacquiao's brilliance. Video Info Ready for bed, kids? In The Closing Ceremony of Bradley vs. Pacquiao II: The Rematch, the Mickey Mouse Family, the SquarePants and the Wattersons announced us that Pacquiao is the winner. Join the gang for patriotic songs and entertaining passion songs. When you spend a big round of applause and cheer and scream, everyone will sing-a-long for the closing ceremony and the closing ceremony shall be your guidance of a bid of farewell of Bradley as your child drifts off to sleep. Goofs/Important Messages/Trivia *It was revealed that Carolyn Goodman is very good at waving flags. *This ceremony is revealed that Richard Harrison is so very scared of fireworks. *It appears that it was complete with a three-cheer with those Philippine athletes. It is also revealed that GMA News should tell GMA News All-Sports to add basketball, billiards, MMA, etc., including paintballing. *The video is entitled "Bradley vs. Pacquiao 2: The Magical Closing Ceremony" Category:Ceremonies Category:Events Category:Scenes